Golden Days
by Shaodic
Summary: Gold dreams of taking the Pokemon League by storm and surpassing even the legendary Red, just like anyone else his age. Squaring off with a crime syndicate hellbent on taking over region? Not so much.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer*** : I do not own the Pokemon franchise or any of its assets. All rights go to Gamefreak and Nintendo. Plus if I did we would have Johto Starter megas by now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Before we begin, I am writing this story partly to work on my writing skills. Feel free to leave any feedback on grammar and/or corrections where needed. Also, tell me where things feel unnatural or forced (e.g. dialog) and if the pace is too fast or too slow. Now, let's get the show on the road!

"Crobat is unable to battle, Charizard wins!" A triumphant smirk was present on the winged fire-lizard's trainer as it let out a victorious roar.

"Crobat, return!" A light surrounded the Pokémon as it was called back into its ball. A displeased frown was present on its trainer.

"Trainer, send out your next Pokémon!" The mysterious trainer nodded and threw his final pokeball onto the field. A flash of white light briefly illuminated the battle field, revealing an Ampharos. However, there was a strange object attached to this Pokémon. A strange white orb with a yellow and red streak running through it.

"Charizard, let's end this quickly- Blast Burn!" Charizard's flame on its tail almost tripled in size as it punched the ground with as much strength as it could muster, its clawed hand set ablaze. The resulting force shaking the battlefield and everyone in the audience. Defeat appeared inevitable, as the inferno made its way towards the Ampharos, melting the ground above it, at a speed so quick that dodging wasn't an option. However, the opposing trainer didn't look worried in the slightest. A small glint appeared in his eyes as he raised his wrist, a bracelet with another mysterious stone inside it, not unlike the one on Ampharos.

"Ampharos, mega evolve and use Protect!" He shouted while tapping his bracelet. A red glow suddenly surrounded Ampharos as its appearance changed as if it were evolving. The glow died down and Ampharos in its new form let out a cry as a multi-colored symbol appeared briefly in front of it. What appeared to be white hair majestically cascaded off its head and tail, while its fur took a slightly lighter shade. It closed its eyes in concentration as a green sphere appeared around it, dividing the pillars of fire and lava in half as it bounced off the shield. Once the smoke cleared, the trainer looked wide-eyed to where Ampharos was supposed to be knocked out. To his disbelief, Ampharos was still standing completely unscathed.

'This doesn't look good. Charizard can't move after using Blast Burn, and he's already taken damage from it's previous fight with Crobat. I didn't anticipate the gap between his final Pokemon and my Charizard to be this great.'

"Now, Ampharos! Thunder before it can recover!" Ampharos nodded as a huge electric aura surrounded itself, before a wicked thunderbolt struck its helpless opponent. On contact, the huge fire-lizard hit the ground, swirls in its eye.

"Charizard is unable to battle, Ampharos is the winner!" The referee declared, waving its flag down. Utter shock and disbelieve filled the trainer's face.

He was having a much harder time than he expected with this mysterious trainer. The wind picked up, almost as if it was foreshadowing the epic climax of their battle. His red spiked hair and black cape were being blown back by gusts of wind. This was no ordinary trainer. This was Lance, one of the most powerful dragon masters in the world, and the champion of Johto and Kanto.

' It's been quite a while since I was last brought down to my final Pokémon. This Pokemon is the strongest Pokemon in my Arsenal as well as his species to my knowledge. He's been itching for a battle too."

"You're the first person in a long time to have pushed me this far. However- this battle is far from over yet. Dragonite, show them your power!" He exclaimed as he took his last pokeball off his belt and threw it on the battlefield. The white light took the shape of a dragon, as it let out a battle cry so powerful that it sent ripples throughout the entire stadium.

"Dragonite- use your Dragon Rush!" Dragonite complied as it shot off towards Ampharos at speeds faster than the eye could follow.

"Ampharos, Double Team and fire continuous Dragon Pulses!" Dozens of Ampharos suddenly scattered the battle field where it was standing. All of them began charging up a blue ball of compressed energy.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Claw to deflect them and then Hurricane to eliminate all the copies!" Dragonite roared as a blue glow surrounded his hands and took the appearance of 3 elongated claws. He slashed his hands through each of the Dragon Pulses until the Ampharos stopped its continuous barrage to recover. He took this opportunity to use Hurricane and blow the clones away.

Ampharos braced itself as it was suddenly hit with an onslaught of heavy wind. To Lance's surprise, the Ampharos didn't even move an inch. However, to his pleasure, the attack dispelled all of the copies.

"Dragonite, end this with Dragon Rush!" Lance shouted as the Dragonite once again took off at blinding speeds, a blue dragon-shaped aura surrounding him.

"Ampharos, counter with Wild Charge!" Ampharos shot off at the Dragonite at an impressive speed for its species, its yellow electric aura crackling around it. They both rammed into each other headfirst, eyes locked into each other's with determination to win this clash. A blinding light surrounded both of them as their auras collided and fought, the light growing until it engulfed the entire stadium in its radiance, temporarily blinding everyone.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._ The stupid alarm clock went off at the crack of dawn.

'Who even wakes up this early?' Gold groaned as he smashed his fist on the alarm clock, silencing it. He sleepily got out of bed and did a few stretches. He remembered vaguely the dream he just had. 'What's with these recurring dreams? They feel so real, but they're gone once I wake up. This one was even more realistic than normal. What was that strange form that the Ampharos took and what did the bracelet and stone have to do with it? How could it make Ampharos as powerful as Lance's Dragonite?' Gold's head hurt from the amount of questions he had from his dream. What trainer could possibly stand up to Lance? It seemed silly.

'A cold shower sounds really nice right now' He thought as he made his way into the bathroom and took off his pajamas. He stepped into the stream of cold water and was instantly jolted awake.

'Today is the day that I finally get my first Pokémon. Look out world, here I come! I'm going to capture so many powerful and rare Pokémon that even the legendary Red wouldn't be able to defeat me!'

Gold was yanked out of his daydreams when he heard a knock on the door.

"Gold hurry up in there! You don't want to keep the Professor waiting!" Gold's mother shouted through the door

"And your Pokégear arrived from the shop today, don't forget to pick it up on your way out!"

"Okay mom!"

Gold quickly dried himself off and got dressed in his usual outfit. A red and white sweatshirt with black shorts and a yellow and black cap. He wore the cap backwards of course. He picked up his white book bag and ran downstairs. He sat down at the table began stuffing his face with pancakes and waffles faster than he could chew.

"Slow down Gold. I know you're excited but you're going to choke or get a stomachache if you keep eating that fast." His mother chided him in her 'motherly' tone.

"Thanks mom, gotta go love you bye!" Gold said quickly to his mother, food still in his mouth, as he grabbed his Pokégear off the counter and ran out the door.

'Boys' Gold's mother rolled her eyes at the pile of dishes he left on the table. "He's just like his father" she said with a grin of mirth on her face to no one in particular.

-xX-Xx-

Gold walked into Professor Elm's laboratory, stars filled his eyes as he looked at all the machinery and the Pokémon. In his excitement, he failed to notice a suspicious red-haired boy peeping in through the window from the outside.

"Gold! There you are! I needed to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon who is always raving about his discoveries. He sent me an e-mail the other day and this time I think it might be the real deal. I would go check it out myself, but I'm completely swamped with my research and this paper I'm writing that I need to present at a conference. Can you go to Mr. Pokémon's house and see what it is? It's just slightly past Cherrygrove City. I'll give you one of these rare Pokémon that we just caught as a partner." Professor Elm briskly stated as he switched from one task to the next. His entire workspace was so cluttered and disorganized that one might wonder how he was able to finish anything at all.

"Ah, there they are!" He picked up three pokeballs from a case and called them out. The Pokémon appeared on the table and wondered why they were brought out of their pokeballs. "These three Pokémon are Totodile, Cyndaquil and Chikorita. It is very hard to find any of these Pokémon in the wild and they are often given to new trainers because they are very easy to raise."

The Pokémon on the left was a bipedal blue Pokémon with red spikes on its back and tail. It had a strong looking jaw with a few pointed teeth. It gave a toothy grin in Gold's direction. "

Totodile!" It said proudly, showing off its teeth.

The Pokémon in the middle was a small creature with a cream-colored underside and a blue back. It had 4 red spots on its back where flames presumably came out of. It looked at Gold and tilted its head sideways.

"Cynda?" it said with a questioning tone, as if wondering if the trainer in front of it would pick it.

The Pokémon on the right was a green quadrupedal Pokémon with a leaf sticking out of its head. "Chika!" It said with a determined look on its face, shaking its leaf back and forth.

'This is a tough decision. They all look really good, but I can only choose one of them. I just need to follow my gut instinct and go with the Pokémon that I feel like I can connect with the most.' Gold stood there for a good minute contemplating his future partner. A look on his face soon appeared that meant that he made a decision. He stepped forward and extended his hands.

"I choose Cyndaquil!" Gold stated as he picked up Cyndaquil and held it in his arms. He then turned to face the other two Pokémon. "I'm sorry I didn't pick either of you. If I could I would take all three of you on a journey with me, but Professor Elm said I could only choose one of you."

Both Totodile and Chikorita's disappointed looks both changed to one of understanding. A grin telling Gold that 'it was fine and we'll be okay!' was across their faces, and he smiled right back at them.

"Alright Gold, here is Cyndaquil's pokeball. Wait right here for a moment while I go grab some items for you from the back." Gold nodded in understanding and put Cyndaquil down momentarily. Professor Elm pushed some chairs out of the way to be able to access the entrance to the back room. After a minute or two of him rummaging through piles of books and electronics, he came back and handed a red handheld device and 10 shrunken pokeballs to him.

"This is a Pokedex. It's a high-tech encyclopedia that records and contains information all about the Pokémon you have caught and encountered. Why don't you try it out by scanning your Cyndaquil?"

Gold pressed a button on his Pokedex and a mechanical voice came to life. " **Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil are timid, and always curl themselves up in a ball. If attacked, they flare up their back for protection. This Cyndaquil is a level 5 male and knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Smokescreen and Ember."** Cyndaquil puffed up his chest proudly hearing this information.

"Not only that, but it has many other functions that'll help you as a trainer. Here let me show you one" Gold handed Professor Elm his Pokedex and he pressed a few buttons before handing it back to him. "This function will tell you all the possible moves that your Pokemon are able to learn. For example, Cyndaquil is able to learn Dig and Aerial Ace among other moves."

Stars lit up in Gold's eyes again. With this and his Cyndaquil by his side he will definitely become the strongest trainer in the world! Gold thanked Professor Elm and set off to Mr. Pokemon's house. He knew how to get to Cherrygrove at least, it was the next town over and is about an hour walk from New Bark Town. When he got into town, he could simply ask for directions to Mr. Pokemon's house.

Still unbeknownst to him, a red-haired boy quietly observed everything. He saw the black-haired trainer walk out of Professor Elm's lab with his new Pokemon following closely behind him. He watched as he got farther and farther away and slowly contemplated his next move. This was the perfect opportunity for him to strike. That scatter-brained professor left the remaining two pokemon in their balls still on the table. Now all he had to do was wait until he stepped away…

Gold walked down the path that lead through the small forest between New Bark Town and Cherrygrove City. At the moment, he was fiddling around his Pokedex to see what else it could do. He was so engrossed in his current task that he didn't even notice the Pidgey nearby until Cyndaquil tugged on his shorts.

"Cyndaquil!"

"What is it Cyndaquil?" Cyndaquil pointed towards the Pidgey. His first wild encounter! He pointed his Pokedex at it and pressed a button.

" **Pidgey is a Flying Pokémon. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills. This Pidgey is a level 3 female and knows the moves Tackle, Sand-Attack and Gust."** Gold grinned. "This Pokemon is a perfect choice for my first capture," He took out a pokeball and enlarged it, then threw it at the Pidgey. The flying-type wasn't amused at this action and deftly batted the Pokeball away to Gold's surprise.

" **To capture a Pokemon, you usually have your own Pokemon battle with the other.** " Dexter answered. "Okay then, Cyndaquil use tackle!" Gold commanded. Cyndaquil nodded at his trainer and stood on all fours before quickly taking off. Pidgey, however, saw this and swiftly dodged it. Seeing this, Gold quickly retaliated with another attack.

"Cyndaquil, Ember!" Cyndaquil quickly shot three small embers towards the Pidgey. Pidgey cried out in pain from one of the Ember coming into contact with herself. She then unleashed a small gust attack towards Cyndaquil. "Dodge it and use tackle!"

Cyndaquil jumped out of the way and quickly ran at the Pidgey, this time getting a direct hit. After this hit, he knew that Pidgey would be down for the count and quickly threw a pokeball at it. The Pidgey dematerialized in a beam of red light and was sucked into the pokeball before it dropped on the ground.

One shake. Two shakes. Three shakes. Back and forth it shook, shaking about 3 times per second until finally it stopped and blinked red, signifying the capture was successful. Gold ran over to the pokeball in excitement and held it in his hand. He had just captured his first Pokemon.

"Alright! Welcome to the team Pidgey!" Gold cheered in childlike excitement with Cyndaquil. He called Pidgey out from her pokeball and she appeared in front of him in a flash of white light.

"Hey Pidgey, would you like to travel with me on my journey to become a Pokemon master?" He crouched down and put his arm in front of her. She cooed at him and nodding happily, perching on his arm. He put her on his shoulder and continued his way to Cherrygrove City.

After about an hour of walking, Gold arrived in Cherrygrove City. He was stopped by a old man who gave him a tour of the city and a map card of the Johto region for his Pokegear. Not only that, but he gave him directions to Mr. Pokemon's house. What a kind old man! (he was a little hyper though) Currently, he was in the Pokemon Center while Nurse Joy was healing his two Pokemon.

"Gold to the front desk, your Pokemon are ready." He heard over the intercom and made his way over to the front.

"Thank you for healing my Pokemon Nurse Joy." He said happily and his put his two pokeballs on his belt. He made his way to the cafeteria in the Pokemon Center and called out his two Pokemon. He took a bag of PokeChow out of his Book bag along with two bowls and set them down in front of his Pokemon. "Eat up guys, you're going to need your energy."

His Pokemon happily complied and chowed down on their food before sitting back, patting their bellies and began conversing with each other. Meanwhile, Gold was eating the lunch his mother packed him. A sandwich, a few rice balls and dumplings.

After finishing his lunch, he packed up all his stuff and made his way out of the Pokemon Center with his two Pokemon on his shoulders. This is was the beginning of his quest to become the world's greatest Pokemon master. A storm was brewing in Johto, one that he will soon unknowingly find himself face to face with.

* * *

 **Gold's Team:**

 **Cyndaquil (Lvl 6) Moves - Tackle, Ember, Smokescreen, Leer**

 **Pidgey (Lvl 6) Moves - Tackle, Gust, Sand-Attack**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Pokemon franchise or any of its assets. All rights go to Gamefreak and Nintendo. If I did then Ash would've won the Kalos League.

They had been walking for hours. They would've arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house sooner if Gold didn't screw up the directions the old man gave them. Twice. He had little to no sense of direction whatsoever.

"Okay, so we need to take a left here at this tree- or wait, was it a right? I swear I've seen this tree before." Cyndaquil and Pidgey both sweatdropped. Tired of walking around in circles, Pidgey had an idea. She motioned and chirped at Gold in her attempt to explain to him what she just thought of. It took a minute, but something clicked in his mind and he got it.

"Oh! You want to fly up ahead and scout out to see if you can find Mr. Pokemon's house, right?" Pidgey nodded her head and took to the skies. After 10 minutes or so, she returned having sighted the house. Turns out, they had been walking in the opposite direction for the last half an hour.

-xX-Xx

After another hour of walking, they finally arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house. Cyndaquil and Pidgey fell asleep on his shoulders during the walk, so he recalled them to their pokeballs to rest. The house was in a secluded area, almost completely surrounded by forests. In the front of his house, he had a few apricorn trees growing, though they weren't quite ripe yet. To his surprise, there was a strange blonde woman outside of the front door. She was dressed in a long black coat, with a black top underneath and a teardrop shaped ornament at the center of it. She also was wearing long black trousers and black heels. There was something off about this woman. Just the way she carried herself signified that she was powerful.

"Mr. Pokemon was expecting a young trainer to arrive- is your name Gold by any chance?" He nodded. "My name is Cynthia. I'm a Pokemon trainer that hails from the Sinnoh region. By any chance, have you heard the story of the Legendary Trainer?"

"Is it Red or Lance?"

"No, this trainer was even stronger than even them. The tale goes that there was once a trainer- long before either of them were alive, who traveled the regions of the world and caught every single Pokemon known to mankind. He caught the most basic of Pokemon to even the most powerful of Pokemon. Eventually, he came face-to-face with Arceus himself, and legend has it that he managed to capture him too." Gold's eyes widened in shock. "Of course, it is a legend after all, but there is many instances of archaeological evidence pointing towards this story being true. In fact, I'm here in Johto for that very reason, to uncover evidence about this story to see if it holds any truth in it."

"If it is true- that means I will just have to surpass the Legendary Trainer as well. I dream to become the greatest Pokemon master this world has ever known." A look of determination filled his eyes as a fire was ignited deep within his soul. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Cynthia.

'That fire in his eyes… I've only seen someone with such passion towards their dreams once before- no, his flame is burning even brighter!' Her eyes widened inwardly 'Gold… I'll keep track of that name.'

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a feeling that you will make that dream a reality someday. Before I leave, I have just one request,"

"Okay what is it?"

"Battle me." Gold looked at her in shock. A smirk spread across Cynthia's face after she saw his expression. 'She's strong, I can tell that much from just looking at her. I probably won't be able to beat her, but knowing that just makes me want to battle her even more.'

"Alright, I accept!" A determined look was etched in his face. He took a pokeball off his belt and threw it. "Cyndaquil, let's go!"

'Cyndaquil...interesting choice' She thought as she tossed her own pokeball. "Eevee, center stage!"

"Vee Eevee!"

Gold took out his Pokedex and scanned it. " **Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee's genetic code is irregular and may mutate depending on its environment."**

"An Eevee huh… Cyndaquil use Ember!" Cyndaquil nodded and shot small fireballs towards the fluffy brown creature in front of it.

"Eevee, dig!" Eevee quickly burrowed its way underground, dodging the embers in the process. Gold looked around the field nervously, trying to spot where Eevee would pop out. Suddenly, the ground started cracking under Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil, jump up and use Tackle when Eevee surfaces!" Cyndaquil complied and dodged Eevee's attack by an inch. It then used its momentum to shoot downwards towards Eevee.

"Eevee don't let up, Quick Attack!" Cyndaquil hit the ground where Eevee was standing with a thud. Before he was able to pick himself back up, he was headbutted in the stomach by Eevee and was knocked back down. Gold gritted his teeth at the situation, thinking of what his next possible moves were.

"Cyndaquil, smokescreen!" Smoke surrounded both of the Pokemon. "Now, run around Eevee and use Tackle when you see an opening." The smoke was suddenly blown away to reveal Cyndaquil running in circles around Eevee. Cyndaquil's speed steadily increased until he was almost a blur. A small white glow surrounded him, something that didn't go unnoticed to Cynthia.

'It's nowhere near perfected, but that is definitely Quick Attack.' She observed. She waited for the moment that Cyndaquil would slow down slightly to change direction and attack. "Dig!"

Cyndaquil shot forward in a blur, only to hit air as Eevee quickly burrowed itself underground once again.

"Use Ember in the hole Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil rapidly shot flames underground until Eevee burst out in a pillar of fire, its fur slightly singed and covered in a thin layer of ash.

"Eevee, let's finish this, Quick Attack at full power," Eevee shot off in a blur surrounded by a white glow, faster than before.

"Dodge it!" Gold shouted futilely as Eevee slammed into Cyndaquil, knocking him down.

"Now, bite!" Eevee's opened its mouth and bit down hard on Cyndaquil's shoulder, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Cyndaquil!" Gold cried out. "Use Ember!" Cyndaquil shot more flames out of its mouth, however Eevee dodged all of them except for one, causing it to wince in pain.

"Eevee, tackle!" Cynthia commanded. Eevee scored a direct hit to Cyndaquil's jaw, faster than it could dodge. Cyndaquil fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud, swirls appearing in its eyes.

"Cyndaquil!" Gold shouted as he ran over to him and picked him up. "You did great buddy, take a good rest." He said and recalled Cyndaquil into its ball. It was his first loss. Even though he knew that he most likely wouldn't have won, he was still disappointed. Not in his Pokemon- in himself. 'I'm sorry I wasn't good enough buddy, I promise that we'll get stronger together.' He thought solemnly.

'That was a good attempt considering he just started out today. He's shown that he can think of strategies under pressure and be creative and unpredictable with them. The amount of potential he has is unreal. If he keeps working at it, he actually could become the strongest trainer in the world.' Cynthia saw Gold's expression, sadness on his facial features at his first loss. "Gold, don't be disappointed. You did surprisingly well considering you just began your journey today. If you landed one more attack, I would've been done for."

Gold's lips curved upwards and a proud smile appeared on his face. Cynthia walked up to him and held out a pokeball.

"What's this?"

"Just take it, consider it a small gift for battling me."

"But I lost…"

"That doesn't matter. I believe you are capable of great things. Use this gift and accomplish those things. Once you do that, come find me for a rematch, I'll be looking forward to it." Gold reached out and took the pokeball from her hand after hearing those words.

"Thank you Cynthia, and I'm looking forward to our rematch too." With that, she walked away into the woods.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Ah, I thought I heard something out here, I'm guessing that you're the trainer that Elm sent?" Gold nodded. "Very well, come inside and sit down for a bit to rest up your Pokemon. You all must be tired from the walk here,"

'You have no idea.' he inwardly sweatdropped.

"So I assume that ruckus outside was you meeting Cynthia?"

Gold nodded "Yeah, she challenged me to a battle. I almost managed to beat her but lost at the end."

Mr. Pokemon's eyes widen comically at this statement. "Gold, that's no easy feat. I'm impressed."

"That's what she said too, but I don't really know what the big deal about me almost beating her is," he said while laughing awkwardly.

"Gold, Cynthia is the champion of Sinnoh."

"That's a good joke Mr. Pokemon"

"I'm serious. You just fought a champion." Mr. Pokemon's face was dead serious. Gold's mind stopped working for a moment.

"So I actually almost defeated a champion?"

"Not really- she would've decimated you if she used any of her actual pokemon. Anyways, let me go get the egg I wanted to show Professor Elm. I'll be right back. "

Mr. Pokemon returned a few minutes later, holding an egg in an Incubator. It had red, blue, and yellow triangles all over it, unlike any kind of egg Gold had seen before. "Now this egg, I've never seen another egg or Pokemon that resembles this egg in any way. A very powerful and rare Pokemon could be inside. I want to give this to Elm so that he could research this egg and its uniqueness." Mr. Pokemon concluded as Gold put the incubator into his backpack.

"Thanks Mr. Pokemon for everything, I'll be sure to get this egg back to Professor Elm ASAP." Gold declared. He waved goodbye and walked out of his house and started walking back to New Bark Town.

-xX-Xx-

Gold's Pokegear started ringing when he was on the outskirts of Cherrygrove City. It was Professor Elm.

'This could be something important.' Gold thought as he answered his Pokegear. "Hello?"

"Gold, this is just terrible! Absolutely horrible! You need to get back here QUICK!" Elm frantically shouted into the Pokegear, the panic rising in his voice.

"Got it, I'm on my way," Gold said as he started sprinting as fast as he could through Cherrygrove, Cyndaquil running right behind him. Once he got to the exit of the city, he ran into a red-haired individual who appeared to be in a hurry.

'Oh, it's that trainer.' That red-haired individual thought inwardly. He glanced at Cyndaquil and back at Gold. "You got a Pokemon at the lab? What a waste on a wimp like you."

"Who are you calling wimp? What do you know about me?" Gold answered with irritation in his voice.

"Enough to know that you're a weakling. I'll prove it right now." The redhead smirked 'I can easily defeat his Cyndaquil with the Pokemon I stole from the lab.'

"Go Totodile!" The strange red-haired trainer called out as he threw his Pokeball in front of him. The blue jaw let out a battle cry, eager to fight for his new trainer.

Gold took a Pokeball off his belt. 'What is he doing?'

Gold threw the Pokeball in front of him. 'Isn't he going to use Cyndaquil?' The red-haired trainer began to sweat slightly, wondering what he'll use instead. 'Doesn't matter what he uses, I'll destroy him just the same."

"Go Eevee!" A brown furball materialized in front of Gold, yipping its name happily.

(Flashback, 30 minutes ago)

 _Gold reached the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove and surprisingly didn't get lost on the way. He walked up to the front desk and put his two Pokeballs on the tray and gave it to Nurse Joy. After that, he sat down in the lobby and waited for his name to be called. He thought back to earlier today and his battle with Cynthia._

' _That's right, she gave me a pokeball. I wonder what's inside...' Gold suddenly remembered, reaching for the pokeball in his backpack. He tossed the ball onto the vacant seat next to him and sure enough, a pokemon materialized next to him._

" _Eevee vee vee Eevee!" The pokemon said happily to Gold, presumably a greeting._

' _An Eevee huh. This isn't the same Eevee from earlier, this one seems like it was just caught. Remind me to thank Cynthia next time I see her,' Gold petted Eevee on the head._

" _Hey there Eevee, do you want to come with me on my journey to become the best Pokemon trainer in the world?" He reached his hand out to him._

" _Vee Eevee!" He licked Gold's hand happily and jumped on him._

(Present time)

Gold quickly took out his Pokedex and scanned Totodile. He forgot to at the lab. " **Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw is so powerful, it can crush practically anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth.**

"I'll give you the first move, weakling."

'He's going to regret that' Gold thought with a smirk. "Alright Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee shot off in a blur surrounded in a white glow. It slammed into Totodile hard, sending it flying into a nearby tree. The red-haired trainer gritted his teeth.

"Totodile, get back up fast and use Rage." Totodile slowly stood back up, his eyes glowing red with Rage.

"DILE!" He yelled as he ran towards Eevee.

"Eevee, dodge it and use tackle!" Eevee nodded and weaved through his opponents continuous attacks. He couldn't find an opening to use tackle, in fact it seemed as though Totodile's movements were getting faster the longer he attacked. This didn't go unnoticed to Gold. 'I need to get Eevee out of there and fast,'

"Eevee, jump over Totodile and use Dig!" Eevee flipped over Totodile and used Dig faster than it could turn around and swipe at it. The red-haired trainer was on guard, seeing where Eevee would pop out. Suddenly, Eevee popped out and nailed Totodile right in the jaw faster than the redhead could react.

The redhead gritted his teeth in frustration. 'How is the gap between us already so big? Both of us just started today. This makes no sense!'

"Eevee, Tackle!" Gold commanded. Eevee launched itself towards Totodile. The red-haired boy waited until Eevee was close enough that it couldn't dodge.

"Water gun Totodile!" A forceful jet of water blasted Eevee away and onto the ground. 'He's getting too cocky and careless, that tackle was way too predictable.'

"Eevee, use Dig!" Eevee burrowed underground before another blast of water hit it. Eevee's attack once again hit its mark, hitting Totodile directly.

"Totodile, use bite and grab Eevee's tail." Totodile clamped down on Eevee's tail and threw it up in the air. "Now, water gun!"

"Eevee, straighten yourself in the air and use tackle!" Eevee's Tackle cut straight through Totodile's Water Gun and made another direct hit.

The momentum from the fall increased the the power of Tackle. The resulting blow was powerful enough to toss up dirt on impact, obscuring both Pokemon from their trainers. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Totodile was lying on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Vee Eevee Eevee!" Eevee yipped victoriously.

"Totodile return," Silver called out, a red light surrounded Totodile. "You're a disappointment" he muttered to Totodile's pokeball.

"You did great Eevee!" Gold said proudly, Cyndaquil congratulating Eevee as well. He then turned his attention to Silver. "Who are you? Professor Elm never mentioned anything about giving a Pokemon to a new trainer."

"My name? It's Silver. I'm going to become the world's greatest Pokemon trainer, don't forget it." He walked away angrily, not caring enough to ask for Gold's name.

"I've already wasted too much time here. Professor Elm needed me back at the lab." Gold took off, sprinting as fast as he could.

-xX-Xx-

Gold burst into the lab and saw the state the lab was left it. There were exploded machines and papers all over the floor. In the back of the room, there was Professor Elm talking to a police officer who was taking down notes on a notepad.

"Professor Elm! What happened here?"

Professor Elm turned his head to Gold. "Oh Gold thank Arceus you're here! It's terrible, just terrible!" He continued to ramble on incoherently.

"Professor, you need to calm down. I can't understand what you're saying,"

Professor Elm took a deep breathe. "Okay, so a few hours after you left, I was busy preparing my presentation, so I was a little distracted. In that time, a red-haired trainer came in and stole Totodile and used it to destroyed much of the lab before running off."

Gold's eyes widened in shock, remembering Silver. "Red-haired trainer with a Totodile? I just battled and defeated someone like that!"

The police officer spoke this time. "Interesting, can you describe him to me?" Gold nodded and gave the most accurate description he could. "And by any chance did you happen to learn his name?"

"I think it was Silver." The officer scribbled some notes down on his paper.

"Thank you, I will take my leave now. I have enough information to have an accurate sketch made. We will find this red-haired individual!"

"I almost forgot Professor," He took out the incubator out of his bag. Professor Elm's eyes suddenly sparkled and his mood did a 180. "This is what Mr. Pokemon wanted to show you."

"Gold, this is incredible! Never before have I gotten the chance to study such a rare specimen so up close!" Professor Elm went on with childlike enthusiasm. His mind drifted away to fantasy land, where he could already see himself accepting a Nobel PokePrize for his groundbreaking research on this.

"Uh...Professor?" Gold snapped his finger and sweatdropped as he tried to get the Professor's attention, who was practically drooling on the floor at this point.

"Huh- OH sorry Gold, didn't mean to zone out there."

'Riiiiight…' Gold's sweatdrop grew bigger. Elm then noticed how much he was drooling, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Let's change the subject- I see you've caught two new Pokemon, can you show them to me?"

"Ok Professor, come on out guys!" Gold tossed two pokeballs from his belt onto the floor. The first Pokemon that appeared was a Pidgey. That wasn't a surprise, seeing how common Pidgey were and how easy they were to capture. The second one on the other hand, let's just say that if Professor Elm's jaw dropped anymore he would need medical attention. It was an Eevee. What was impressive wasn't the Pokemon itself, or how Gold managed to capture one. It was because they were impossible to find in this area. How on Earth had Gold managed to acquire one?!

"Gold, how did you find an Eevee? They don't live anywhere near this area! This part of the region is much too warm for them, and they seldom live in forests." Professor Elm was shocked. He theorized that perhaps Mr. Pokemon had given it to him, or maybe even Professor Oak, since he knew that the Professor would come to visit him soon, maybe he even came today. He was only partially correct.

"It's a long story. I made to to Mr. Pokemon's house and I met this blonde woman from Sinnoh named Cynthia." Professor Elm's eyes widened even further. He, like every other Pokemon expert in the world, definitely knew who Cynthia was. She was quite possibly the strongest champion, maybe even trainer, in the world. He thought back to when he had last seen a battle video of hers. It was a 6v6 against a challenger who had won the Lily of the Valley Conference a few years back. He had defeated the Elite 4 and now his final trial was to defeat the current champion, Cynthia. Everyone thought it was going to be a close battle, that it could possibly go either way. Cynthia proved them wrong. She demolished his team, only using 2 Pokemon of her own. He remembered the elegant and skillful way she battled, almost like watching a dance. It would be hard pressed to say who would win in a battle between Red or Cynthia, especially considering that Red hasn't been seen in over 2 years. Rumor has it that he's been training on Mount Silver. Professor Elm wasn't prepared for the next sentence of Gold's explanation.

"She challenged me to a battle using an Eevee and beat Cyndaquil. After, she told me that she would be looking forward to a rematch in the future, and gave me this Eevee to help me out on my journey." Professor Elm couldn't take it anymore and promptly fainted. Gold grabbed his arm before he hit the ground, and asked one of the lab assistants to get water. The lab assistant returned a few seconds later with some water in a cup and handed it to Gold to give to the Professor. However, Gold just threw it on the Professor's face instead, much to the lab assistant's surprise. It somehow worked though, and Professor Elm slowly woke up and stood back up.

"Sorry about that Gold, It's just that receiving that kind of praise from one the strongest trainers in the world is extraordinary. They are great at recognizing the potential in trainers, and can often tell it from just a glance. Gold, have you considered entering the Johto League?"

"I've been giving it a lot of thought today, and after my battle with Cynthia, I decided that I would. What better way is there to become stronger than to take on the strongest trainers in the region?" Gold responded rhetorically.

"That's good to hear. Just a fair warning, it won't be easy at all. Not only do you have to traverse the region and take on the 8 gym leaders, who aren't pushovers by any means, you have to take part in the Silver Conference. It's a tournament held by the Pokemon League annually that only trainers who have obtained all 8 gym badges can enter. It's normal to expect hundreds of trainers to enter every year, so you'll be facing many other trainers who have also defeated all the gyms. If you manage to win, you will be declared conference champion, but your trials aren't over yet. The winner of each year's conference has to take the Elite 4 challenge, in which they go up against Johto's Elite 4. If they manage to defeat all of the Elite 4, then they will be able to face Regional Champion. Upon defeating the Champion, they will be crowned the new Champion and be inducted into the Johto Hall of Fame. From there, they will be responsible for defending the Champion post from any future challengers. There are exceptions however, such as if the person does not want to accept the Champion Post."

"Who wouldn't want to accept the role of being a Champion Professor?" Gold's curiosity was piqued.

"Ah, now you know a very famous example of this. Red defeated Lance 2 years ago, but he turned down the title to continue training his Pokemon. Rumor has it now that he's been training on Mt. Silver for the past couple years."

'That's a good point. How would I continue to get stronger and travel to other regions if I took the role of Champion? I'm getting too far ahead of myself right now. I need to focus on defeating the gyms and getting stronger before I even think about taking on the Champion. Now I need to find out where the nearest gym would be."

As if reading his mind, Professor Elm answered. "The nearest gym would be Violet City, I would recommend that you head there first. His name is Falkner, and even though he is the first gym, he is definitely no pushover."

"Thanks Professor! I'll be off now, remember if you need anything to call." Gold recalled his two Pokemon and walked out of the lab, ignoring the huge mess that was still there.

'Now…to get to the real exciting stuff.' Elm thought with stars in his eyes while looking at the incubator on his desk.

"Professor- you still need to clean up the mess that boy made." The Professor turned around and saw the chaos and destruction. 'This is going to take forever to fix. Damn it all!' Elm fell onto his knees and streams of tears rushing down his face, while his lab assistant just rolled his eyes and went back to work.

 **Gold's Team:**

Cyndaquil(M) - Lvl 8 Moves: Tackle, Ember, Smokescreen, Quick Attack

Pidgey(F) - Lvl 6 Moves : Tackle, Gust, Sand-Attack

Eevee(M) - Lvl 8 Moves: Tackle, Dig, Quick Attack, Bite

 **(A/N: The story will begin to diverge from the plot of Gold and Silver starting from Chapter 3. There's already been a few differences between the two (No meeting Professor Oak, Meeting Cynthia, etc.) but nothing too substantial. Those will follow in the next few chapters.**


End file.
